numoorifandomcom-20200213-history
BloodBlossom
Grundare av The BloodBlooms, numera Lykoris Historia Blossom föddes i en mycket stor flock långt borta från Numoori. Hon levde i sin flock som en av alfaparets döttrar och krigare i tre år. Redan som en sex månaders valp fick hon äran att delta i krig, och hon stred, och hon mördade, och hon vann. Men en av hennes bröder var inte just lika stark till sinnet, kaoset, blodet, all död, det fick honom att fly. Sen den dagen var Coldblood en förädare, och det var det första av många svek som Blossom kom att känna. Då hennes kullsyster BloodRain blev dräktig med en vandrande hane lämnade de två systrarna flocken bakom sig. De upplevde mycket under denna tid och skapade sig ett rykta i världen, speciellt Blossom. Ibland stannade de i olika dalar, gick med i flockar vilka gav dem mat och skydd från nattens kyla och vädrets makter. I gengälld slogs Blossom vid deras sida i krig och jagade för dem. Men de två systrarna var alltid påväg, lugnade sig inte någonstans. Valparna föddes en mulen dag i en bergsgrotta. Det var bara två men de var stora och friska. Chishio och Mei. Då de efter någon vecka fortsatte färden över berget, skillde ett stenras hennes och hennes syster åt. Blossom sökte länge bland de rasade stenmassorna men återfann varken sin syster eller de nyfödda valparna. De två närmsta åren spenderade hon sedan vandrandes på egen hand, hon drev från platts till platts, gick med i en flock och lämnade den, kämpade i krig och blev fruktad vart hon än satte sina tassar. Så kom hon slutligen till numoori, där fann hon en skog som passade henne och hennes mörkerkrafter alldels utmärkt. I denna skog, Kaiwood, djup och mörk, låg hon sedan och ruvade. Jagade det hon behövde och utökade sitt personliga revir lite för var dag. Så en dag stötte hon på den snöfärgade och stora hanvargen Hielo, och snart var en idé född i Blossoms sinne. Hon skulle starta en egen flock, och så hade TBBs era börjat. Fysik Blossom är en brutal korsning mellan många raser, i hennes blod finns främst svartvarg men också mörkervarg, bergsvarg och'' ceztrovarg''. Hennes kroppshydda är stor, pälsen bäcksvart och ögonen blodröda. Hon har medellång tjock päls som utehåller kyla bra och stora tassar klädda med långa svarta klor. Hon har otroliga käk- och halsmuskler och kan lyfta ett vidsvin i käftarna. Hennes, för en hona, imponerande storlek på 120 cm i manke i kombination med hennes muskler, ondskefulla yttre och fruktade ryckte gör henne till en mycket respektingivande varg. Hon har nådde en ålder på 8½ år (ca 40-50 m-år). Personlighet och Mentalitet Magier Kraft nr 1 *''txt'' *''text'' *texte ev kraft nr 2 . *''text'' *''text'' Relationer Damon - förvirrande - This will be your one last kiss goodbye and I wish you well in hell. Raven - fd. partner - It seems like one thing has been true all along, you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone... RiP Dolor - komplicerad vänskap - I will not die, I will survive, I will not die - I'm waiting for you. Iwaku - fd medlem - Trust decived! When you walk away, nothing more to say... Hiro - ex - For what you did to me, and what i'll do to you, you get what everyone else gets, you get a lifetime. Elen - undanröjd fiende - Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out - I'll stand my ground, and I wount back down. Akaryuu - undanröjd fiende - You think you are here to guide me but you are only in my way. You are wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Mivria - dödsfiende - It was hate at firs sight for us, darling, like Lady and the Tramp - rabbit and snarling Tramptass - bekant - How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? Malvado - bekant - You've hit your own wall, now find a way around... Selene - fiende - It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. Sleazoid - dödsfiende - It takes acquired minds to taste this wine... Kura -''' fiende - And about forgiveness, second chanses never matter - people never change '''Miracle -fd. vän - They taped over you mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies... Qu - fiendeflock - Do you really want me dead or alive, to torture for my sins? Flocken. Hielo - beta/vän - kmr Nisha - fd. beta, vän - kmr RiP Kangee - nära vän - Pet my destroyer - sweet killing machine. Bray - nära vän - kmr Thzuki - tillförordnad beta - kmr Demethra - medlem - Armageddon - medlem - Kali - barnbarn - Shiva - barnbarn - Usha -barnbarn - Achangra - medlem - Ataro - medlem - Ijin - förlorad dotter - kmr RiP Niiro - förlorad son - Another mother's breaking - when the voilence causes silence. Karasu - förlorad dotter - Left you outcast, 'cause baby you were born this way. RiP Mei - släckting - I'll just have to vander through this life, alone. RiP Ashi - nära vän - There are things in this life, I would rather not sacrifice. RiP Rocho - ? - Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken. RiP Mamba - släkting - kmr RiP Sari - fd. medlem - kmr Mara - fd. medlem - kmr Chayan - fd. medlem - kmr Naranja - fd. medlem - You're just a quitter, the days .. are gone. Liam - fd. medlem - So what did you think I would say? Aimar - fd. medlem - The judgment of sin is death - No excuse! Trivia *text *text ' Category:The BloodBlooms Category:Döda Category:Karaktärslista Category:Onda Category:Varg/Gråblod